Memories
by tomgirl1219
Summary: George drowns his sorrows in Fire Whiskey, confinced Fred, he adored other half, is dead. Fred is found in the wreakage of Hogwarts alive. He spends a whole year in a coma, and when Fred wakes up, he doesn't remember anything. Not even George himself.
1. Found

**Found**

The grimy bar of The Leaky Cauldron sat beneath the freckled elbows of George Weasley. He stared blankly into the long emptied glass in front of him. The bar tender glanced over at him, as he had done for the past three hours.

George shook himself. He noticed his glass was no longer filled the precious Fire Whiskey, he ordered more, and began wallowing in that one too.

"George!" Ginny's voice rang out. It echoed through the whole room and effectively silenced that drunken talk of the other customers. The ginger girl's brown eyes scanned the whole bar, before resting on one of her brothers. As she rushed forward, she hoped it was the one she had been searching for.

His icy blue eyes came into view and Ginny released a sigh of relief.

"George." She sighed as she sat on the stool beside him. "I've got some news."

George shifted his gaze from his glass to her face, to let her know he was listening. This was clearly not the reaction she was looking for. She huffed.

"We found him." she whispered.

"Thank Merlin. I was afraid you were going to go crazy looking for that Pygmy Puff." George mumbled in a scratchy, hoarse voice. He returned to tracing the grains of the wood on the bar.

"Not him," Ginny mumbled. "Fred."

"What?" George cried, sitting up abruptly and staring at her.

"They found Fred. He's not dead." Ginny repeated, watching his expressions. George had recently developed a wild range of emotions. But before she could look close enough, he was gone with a crack. Ginny grumbled and threw down a few galleons before following him.

The Burrow's living room was crowded to the breaking point. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George and little baby Teddy. They were anxious, fidgeting, and Molly was crying. George looked around at the family, clearly waiting for further explanation.

"Well?" he asked.

"We found Fred in the wreck. He was barely alive. He's at St. Mungo's now-" George hastily stood up. " But! But there's no visitors." Aurthur said.

"When can I see him?" George asked.

"It'll be a few days, three at the most." George, who was still standing, turned and practically flew up the stairs to Ginny's room. He couldn't stand being in his and Fred's room.

~O~

Days passed and in time, two people were allowed to see Fred at once. The only person to go by them self was George, and he went second after Molly and Aurthur. There he learned the awful truth.

When the wall was blown a part, a great deal of it had hit Fred's head. Not only did the wall hit him, he was swung back and crushed by the broken stone. This caused great brain damage.

For now, the Healers are keeping Fred alive, but he may never wake up.

George sat beside Fred's bed, his thumb rubbing circles into his palm. He sat in horribly uncomfortable positions for hours on end. He would rub his elbows raw on the rough bed sheets and soon, the Healers started making him leave. They weren't the only ones who noticed George's thinning form or his red, burning eyes. They also didn't miss his obsessive talking to Fred.

"You know Fred, I really do hate hospitals. They are so clean and orderly. Me and you don't belong here. We belong with mayhem and craziness. So if you would just please get better and wake up, we could leave. We could take care of the shop, and eat dinner at Mum's, just like old times. Doesn't that sound nice?" And George looked at Fred's closed eyes as if he were going to answer. And then he buried his head in his hands and cried.

~O~

"No!" George bellowed. Three Healers were crowded in a spare room. George had tears rushing down his face and his hands in tight fists. "No!"

"We just think it might be best-" A Healer started. She had blond hair.

"Best? You're not unplugging him! You can't kill him! Not yet! Not ever! I know he's in there! I know it!" George screamed, turning to reenter Fred's room. The Healers attempted to stop him.

"But, it would help you family cope. You could move on! It's no good trying to hold onto a false hope." Another Healer insisted.

"It's not a false hope! He's in there! I KNOW it!" George made a move towards the Healer. The third and youngest Healer anxiously pressed a button, and several people appeared to restrain the infuriated ginger man. They brought him out to Ginny and Harry, who were the only ones waiting in the lobby right now.

"He needs to leave." The second Healer practically growled. The extra Healers released George.

"T-they were trying to u-unplug him. T-they were trying to k-kill him!" George was sobbing into Ginny's shoulder. She patted his ginger hair.

"Shh." she cooed. "Shh. It will be okay. They won't unplug him." George shook his head and cried harding into her shirt, staining it.

~O~

The date was January 14, 1999. Almost exactly a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. And the day Fred Weasley opened his eyes.

George was sitting bed side as he had been doing all this year. A Healer he had made friends with during his many visits brought him a piece of pecan pie.

"Thanks." George said, with an attempted smile. He had taken a few bites, and when the sliver of icy blue first was seen, the pie, and the bites of it falling out George's gaping mouth, were forgotten.

George stared at the wide blue eyes, studying them like it had been a million years since he had seen them. He was shocked to silence. Healers came rushing in, shoving George out into the hall. He threw a fit, banging on the now closed door.

"Bloody hell!" He mumbled, kicking the door for the last time before sitting down in the hard plastic chairs with an angry huff. He watched the door with hawk eyes, and when a Healer would enter or leave, he would desperately try to get a glance.

As expected, Molly and Arthur were at St. Mungo's only a few minutes after Fred first opened his eyes. They made their way over to George.

"He opened them?" Molly asked tentatively, placing a hand on George's arm. He nodded.

"Most defiantly." Molly clutched Arthur's fore arm, and she quickly said good bye to George when the Healers came for them. George tried to go with them, but Molly kissed his forehead, and he was left in the lobby.

George was now pacing, much to the annoyance of the other patients. A motherly looking Healer was watching his track across the floor. George skipped up to the front desk.

"Can I see him now?" He asked. The Healer who was his friend, Adeline, sighed.

"No, for the hundredth time, and I will send for you when you can see him." She said, pinning up her blond hair with a quill. George nodded and continued pacing.

Half an hour later, George jogged back up to the tiled counter.

"Can-" George started, but Adeline held up her hand, with out looking up from her magazine.

"No." she interrupted, becoming irritated with his constant asking.

At two in the morning, Adeline got a message from the Healers in charge Fred' room. She thanked them graciously, and went to find George. He was asleep in one of the plastic chairs, his ginger clad head lolling on his shoulder and drool dripping on his shirt. He had been fast asleep when Molly and Arthur appeared out of Fred's room, which meant he had not seen their tears.

Adeline gently shook him awake.

"George? George!" She whispered. George woke with a start, surprise etched all over his freckled face. Deep circles were under his eyes, and he looked especially pale.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"You can see him now." Adeline said, and George was out of his seat before she could say another word.

Fred was now sitting up on his bed, blankly slurping a think drink the Healers gave him. His eyes were wide and curious. A Healer was just leaving, after taking a few jotted notes. The Healer saw George leaning on the door frame, and he reached out a tentative hand.

"Can I talk to you?" He whispered. George started to panic inside, but nodded.

"Sure." he mumbled. He once again took a seat in the uncomfortable chair.

"Fred, as you know, suffered from severe brain trauma, and well, he has developed amnesia." The Healer said quietly as he pushed his glasses up his nose. George's breath was knocked out of him.

"What?" He gasped, holding his chest.

"He doesn't remember anything. Not his parents, not his favorite color or food, not even his own name."

**There's my first chapter. It officially starts here. It's not all dates. I hope you like it. Please review with your thoughts.**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	2. Stories

**S****tories**

"_Fred, as you know, suffered from severe brain trauma, and well, he has developed amnesia." The Healer said quietly as he pushed his glasses up his nose. George's breath was knocked out of him._

"_What?" He gasped, holding his chest._

"_He doesn't remember anything. Not his parents, not his favorite color or food, not even his own name."_

George Weasley's world was spinning. He had no clue how to handle this kind of situation. The Healer looked at him sadly before turning and leaving him to his own thoughts.

George opened the door to Fred's room again, and peeked though. Fred was happily sitting on his bed, gazing around the room. His ginger hair was sticking up in a very Harry like way. When Fred heard the door, he looked over. George quietly cursed and entered.

"...Hi, Fred." He mumbled, running his hand over the back of his neck. Fred looked surprised.

"Who's Fred? Oh, wait, I'm Fred, aren't I? Those nice people keep telling me I am. Well, Hello, I'm Fred." He said cheerfully, eying George with much interest. George had to keep the tears back. They were right. He doesn't even remember his name.

"I know you're Fred. I'm...I'm George." He said, shocked that he was actually saying this to his twin brother. He stuck out a hand as he approached the chair beside the bed. Fred took his hand.

"George...Hmm," Fred mused. He looked thoughtful. "I think I've heard that name before..."

George's heart stopped in his chest. He watched the concentration of Fred's face. After a minute or so, Fred stirred.

"Ah! I remember! It's that one Healer who brings me those horrible drinks. Nasty things those are, I don't think I like him very much." Fred said. George's heart fell, and he buried his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, George?" Fred said, and he sounded so much like himself that George almost forgot about his memory. Almost.

"Do you remember any thing?" George whispered, and Fred looked confused.

"Umm, I don't know." Fred mumbled. George looked up.

"Did the Healers tell you any thing?" He ventured.

"...No..." Fred said worriedly.

"Okay. What your about to hear will be crazy. But I solemnly swear that it's the truth." George promised and he laid a hand on his heart. Fred nodded.

"Where do I start? Fred, about a year ago, there was this war. The Battle of Hogwarts. You were in that battle, along with me, and the rest of the family. You were fighting and a wall was blown apart. It hit your head...and you were in a coma after that. We all thought you were dead. They found you, and you've been in a coma since then. I've been here every day, and about six months ago, the Healers were going to try to unplug you, kill you. I wouldn't let them, I knew you were in there. So they let you go on, but they kept bringing up their offer. But, I still knew you were alive. They said you might never wake up. Then, today, you opened your eyes. But you don't remember anything. Not your family, or your life. It would take you forever to tell you every thing." George finished, not looking up from his hands.

"Is that really the truth?" Fred asked. George nodded. "I have a family? I want to hear about them first." Fred stated and George looked surprised at him, before going on.

"Your mum's name is Molly Weasley, your dad's Arthur Weasley. You've got five brothers and a sister. Bill is oldest, he's married to Fleur, and she's going to have a baby. Next is Charlie, he works in Romania with dragons. After that is Percy, he has horn rimmed glasses, and he used to work at the Ministry of Magic, until he quit. He was your favorite to pick on. Next...next is me. We're twin brothers, and we love to prank. We have our own joke shop, and when you get better, we can work at it again."

"A twin brother?" Fred asked quietly. George nodded again and conjured a mirror. Fred looked amazed at the magic, but then focused his attention to the mirror George was holding out.

George brought his head next to Fred's and held the mirror in front. Reflected back was two identical men, both with ginger hair and ice blue eyes. Freckles covered their cheeks in almost the exact same pattern. Fred reached out his fingers and the mirror-Fred did the same.

"What happened to your ear?" Fred asked, his eyes on what was left of George's ear.

"Severus Snape. When we were trying to get Harry to his safe house, Death Eaters attacked us. Snape blasted my ear off." Fred looked thoughtful.

"Will you tell me more about my-our family?"

"The youngest brother is Ron, he's afraid of spiders, thanks to you. And Ginny comes last. We've all got ginger hair. Ron, Dad, and us have blue eyes. Ginny, Bill, and Mum have brown, and Charlie and Percy have green," Fred looked back at the mirror, and looked at their blue eyes. "We were all sorted into Gryffindor. That's a house in Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Hogwarts is a school where you learn magic."

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are Ron and Ginny's best friends. Harry is the boy who lived. When he was just a baby, he was hunted down by Voldemort-"

"Who?" Fred interrupted.

"Voldemort was the most evil wizard in the world. Red eyes like a snakes and a white, nose less face. He was feared by every one in the wizarding world, even some of the Muggles. He tried to rule the world, killing people to do so. He killed many people, and his Death Eaters-they were his slaves- helped him. You were almost killed by one of his Death Eaters." Fred nodded in understanding.

"Back to Harry. When he was a baby, Voldemort tried to kill him, but for some weird reason, he couldn't. This stumped the whole world, because Voldemort killed some of the worlds best witches and wizards, and he couldn't kill a little baby. He disappeared. Later, when Harry had grown up he defeated Voldemort. Hermione is a bookworm, Ron's girlfriend, and she helped Harry defeat Voldemort. Ron helped too."

"That's really cool. We're wizards, aren't we?" Fred asked. George brought out his wand, and made Fred's bed sheet shrink, and then return to it's normal size.

"Yup, we are. Did you remember that?" George's heart rate started going faster again.

"I don't know...I mean, I guess I did. It was kinda like...instinct." Fred said, squinting at the wall while he thought.

"Good. Do you want to hear about our friends now?" George said. Fred nodded.

"Well, there's Lee. He's our partner in crime, and was sorted into Gryffindor house along with us. He loves pranking and he was a commenter for Quidditch matches. Angelina is Gryffindor, and was on the team also. She also used to be...your girlfriend-" Fred spit the gross milkshake he was drinking all over the bed and George.

"I had a girlfriend!" he asked incredulously. George wiped the liquid off his face. With a wave of his wand, the milkshake was off the bed.

"Yes you did. And why are you so surprised, with your handsome, well actually my handsome looks that I just happened to have given you?" George teased.

"Oh, no. I'm the better looking brother!" he replied, like old times.

"What ever you say! Did you hit your head hard enough to make you crazy? Well, more than you already are?" George asked, smirking at Fred. Fred pushed his shoulder.

"Can you tell me more?" Fred asked.

"Like what?" George said, looking into the mug Fred's shake was in. He sniffed it. It smelled like the 'Sample of Norwegian Fertilizer' they had sent Percy that one time.

"Hmm...You said we had a joke shop, right? Tell me about that." He suggested.

"It's called _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_. It's a joke shop, and, not to toot my own horn, but it's probably one of the most popular shops in Diagon Alley." George said with a cocky tone. He pretended to brush his finger tips on his shirt, and examined them.

"Really! That's awesome." Fred smiled, and he urged George to continue. He told him about the fireworks, and the candies. Fever Fudge, Fainting Fancies, Nosebleed Nougat, Fred was in a trance. He listened with rapt attention, never taking his eyes off of George unless it was to stare into space, thinking.

"Puking Pastilles make you puke nonstop. We had trouble making that one. You would puke so much that you wouldn't be able to eat the other half at stopped it. And then Fever Fudge. We had a hard time with that one too. It made these horrible pimples break out on our-well, our hind quarters. I remember trying to ride a broom like that." George laughed, and so did Fred. It was almost like old times. George even forgot he was telling Fred about the shop for him to learn about it. He thought of it as if he were just telling stories.

"There's also these candies that you eat and they let you have thirty minute daydreams. They are undetectable, so no one knows when you're using one. Peruvian Instant Darkness powder. Good if you want to make a quick escape. Ah, there's so much to tell you. How about, when you get out of here, I'll take you there to look. There's too much to tell." George laughed again. Fred grinned.

"When do I get out?" Fred asked, suddenly serious. George frowned.

"I don't know. But believe me, I'm going to get you out soon." George said. He patted his brother on the arm and continued his stories.

**I just realized what a challenge this story is going to be. But, I love challenges! Thanks soooo much. You wouldn't believe how much traffic I got in my Inbox! Thanks to those who reviewed, and please keep it up!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	3. Books

**Books**

_"There's also these candies that you eat and they let you have thirty minute daydreams. They are uncatchable, no one knows. Peruvian Instant Darkness powder. Good if you want to make a quick escape. Ah, there's so much to tell you. How about, when you get out of here, I'll take you there to look. There's too much to tell." George laughed again. Fred grinned._

_"When do I get out?" Fred asked, suddenly serious. George frowned._

_"I don't know. But believe me, I'm going to get you out soon." George said. He patted his brother on the arm and continued his stories._

"You've told me about some things, but what about others?" Fred questioned, watching George empty his pockets.

"It would take forever to tell you everything, Fred." George sighed, dumping a pack of Drobbles Bubble Gum and a few acorns onto the sheets. Fred picked up the small nut.

"Well, what about these?" He asked, watching a little worm poke out.

"That's an acorn. Animals eat them. And that's a worm. They eat everything. Garbage, dirt, acorns, you name it." Fred's worm slid back into its home.

"Well what about these?" Fred asked again, and George looked up from the bottle of love potion from WWW he was admiring.

"Fingers." Fred wiggled them in front of his face. Then he grabbed his foot and held it out to George. He sighed.

"That's a foot, and these are toes." Fred nodded and held up his other foot.

"If that's a foot, what's this?"

"Still a foot. You have two of them. Wow, I forgot how much you didn't know. This is going to take a while, which is why, I brought you something. If I could just find it." George grumbled, returning to his pockets. A jar of something sticky, a half eaten muffin, some rumpled pieces of paper, and a tiny little book. He grinned and held it out to Fred.

"I can't even see what it says." Fred said. George winked and tapped it with his wand. The book started unfolding itself, and became about the size of a bathroom sink and about just as wide.

"George what's a yranoitcid?" Fred asked.

"You're reading it backwards."

"Oh. What's a dictionary?" George took it from his hands and turned to a page.

"It's a book that has words in it and it has their meanings. Like-" George looked at the page. "Like Incendio: Spell used to set an object on fire. It's a wizard dictionary so it has all the meanings of Wizardry and muggle. I think it even had people and places. Diagon Alley : Wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England. Doxies: A small Fairy-like creature. Sometimes mistaken for a Fairy, the Doxy is covered in thick black hair, and has an additional sets of arms and legs. Doxies have shiny beetle-like wings, and a double row of sharp venomous teeth. See, it's got every thing."

"Cool, thanks! But, I can't lug this huge thing around with me. How do I make it smaller again?"

"Tap the cover with your wand." George did so, and the book refolded itself to about the size of Fred's palm again.

Fred was about to reach for his wand, but it slipped off the table and out the door. George and Fred watched it go with a confused look.

"Janice, can you find who's wand this is?" A Healer called from outside the room. A few typing sounds and the Healer who was called Janice spoke.

"Fred Weasley, room 374." she reported.

"Take that to the Medically Ailed Wand Owners department and ask someone to go there and explain the rules." the first Healer ordered. Janice scurried off. Fred and George looked at each other. A few minutes later, a plump wizard with unleveled gray hair and kind eyes knocked on the door.

"Hello, I'm Darius. From the Medically Ailed Wand Owners department." He held out a wrinkled hand. George took it and then Fred.

"My you have lovely fingers!" He cried. Darius gave him a strange look and George elbowed Fred in the arm, trying to give his the telepathic message that that was not what you say to people.

"Any who, I assume I'm here because Mr. Weasley tried to use his wand. I'm afraid that there is a certain rule about patients using wands. To ensure that St. Mungo's I kept save, we need to regulate wand usage. Not that we think you would do anything intentional, just that with memory loss, you sometimes do not know the outcome of spells and charms." Darius carefully explained.

"What does that mean exactly? Is he ever going to be able to use his wand again?" George asked.

"The way it goes is, we give the patient a book that has all of the non-Dark spell and charms. We give them a goal, say, to learn and successfully complete a certain number of spells and charms per week. We also charm their wand, so it has a blockage to spells and charms that they have not learned yet. We have a special option for more ambitious people. They are allowed, after they have learned and completed that weeks goal, to have more spells and charms unlocked from their wand." He said. George and Fred watched as Darius turned to his briefcase and retrieved a palm sized book. He tapped it with Fred's wand and it grew to the size of the one George had given him. He stumbled to the side f

Fred's bed and placed the book in his lap.

"See? Week One, Week Two, Week Three," He said as he pointed to each page "I think it goes up to about Week Thirty-seven. You learn about five spells or charms a week. Over all, about two thirds of the next year."

"That's not so bad. How do we lock my wand, Darius?" Fred asked.

"For that time that you are in the hospital, an administrator like myself with come here every Monday to unlock it. After you leave here, you have to come in every Monday."

"That sounds reasonable." Fred said.

"One more thing. At the end of the thirty-seven weeks, you will take an exam to see how well you learned. If you fail, you have to work on those spell and charms which you had struggled on. Pass, and you will be able to use your wand as much as you want. Also, at the end, we have books similar to this on Potions, Astronomy, Magical Creatures, what not."

Fred and George both shook Darius' hand as he left, and Fred earned himself another elbow after marveling over Darius' fingers.

**Sorry, this chapters kinda short. But, I already have the next one half written out, so it won't take quite as long. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	4. Home

**Home**

"_One more thing. At the end of the thirty-seven weeks, you will take an exam to see how well you learned. If you fail, you have to work on those spell and charms which you had struggled on. Pass, and you will be able to use your wand as much as you want. Also, at the end, we have books similar to this on Potions, Astronomy, Magical Creatures, what not."_

_Fred and George both shook Darius' hand as he left, and Fred earned himself another elbow after marveling over Darius' fingers._

Two weeks after Fred had woken up, and, after what seemed like billions of tests, he was allowed to go home, as long as he promises to come in every Monday for wand unlocking and to try not to strain himself.

"Fred! Fred, guess what?" George cried, running into Fred's room. He was seated on the edge of him bed, sweeping his toes of the tiled floor. He looked up with a grin when George appeared.

"What?" he asked, his eyes as light as a child's on Christmas. George paused for effect. Fred rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it!" He cried.

"You get to come home today." George smiled. Fred laughed.

"Really?"

"Really. You can see The Burrow now! Come on, let's get you out of the horrible half gown and packed!" George encouraged, rushing into the room.

"Thank Merlin, another hour in here and I would have gone insane." he laughed, gingerly standing from his bed and holding up his arms.

"More than you already are that is." George slipped the striped polo shirt over his head, and Fred's face popped up with a smirk. George rummaged around in the trunk before tossing Fred a pair of jeans.

"You can put those on yourself. You remember how right?" George teased.

"Two legs, two holes; I think I can figure it out."

"Good, because I'm not putting those on you."

George darted around the hospital room, collecting Fred's various items. There was a few stray socks, the fuse to something explosive, several pictures of The Burrow or family, the acorn with the worm in it, and two chocolate frog cards. George remembered when he had brought Fred these.

"_Inside are cards. There's also a chocolate frog, but you have to be careful, or else it will jump out." George warned, handing his brother two of the pentagon shaped boxes._

"_Real frogs?" Fred asked, incredulous. George nodded, and Fred hesitantly opened the first box. The frog inside crouched, and blinked up at Fred._

"_What do I do with it? It seems kinda mean to eat it." Fred asked. George was reminded of the old Fred. He always cared for animals, real, or charmed chocolate style._

"_It's not alive. It's just charmed. A hunk of charmed chocolate." Fred looked at it curiously, before taking a huge bite out of it. He attempted to smile with his chipmunk-like cheeks._

"_Yum. Hey, look at this guy with the long beard. It's so long that he could tuck it into his belt!"_

"_That's Dumbledore. He used to be the Head Master of Hogwarts, but he was killed. By Snape. But then, this crazy story got out that Dumbledore was already dieing and Snape was good, and he had Snape kill him early, so it looked to Voldemort that Snape was on his side, but actually Snape was Dumbledore's spy. It's confusing."_

"_Dumbledore. That's an odd name. What's his whole name?" Fred asked curiously, turning the card back and forth in his fingers._

"_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."_

"_Whoa! That's a mouthful."_

"_Like you should talk, Fredric."_

George was called out of his day dream by real Fred tapping his shoulder.

"George? George!" Fred called. He waved his hand in front of George's face a few times, and George shook him self.

"Huh?"

"You're zoning out. And I'm ready to go now!" He whined. He held up a discombobulated truck. The leg to a pair of slacks was hanging out, and several ties were lose too. George rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come here." He mumbled, taking Fred's trunk and placing it on the bed. He waved his wand, and the hanging clothes slunk back into the case and it was neat and organized.

"There you go. Dad is driving here to help take you home, because the Healers said that it wouldn't be wise to apperate."

"Home. Mmm." Fred mused, looking out the window with a small smile on his face.

~O~

The slightly beat up Weasley car stopped on the road in front of the abandoned entrance to St. Mungo's. Aurthur strode up to the front window, glanced around for muggles, and then, when the coast was clear, turned to a neon green manikin.

"Here to see Fredrick Weasley." he whispered. The manikin slightly nodded, and Aurthur stepped though the suddenly liquid-like glass. Inside, odd looking people were seated on the couch, and after passing a person with hair down to their toes, and a girl who's fingers and toes each had tiny flames on them, he made his way to the front counter.

"Ah, Hello Mr. Weasley." Said the motherly looking witch. She recognized the Weasley family, plus Hermione, Harry, and Teddy from their many visits.

"Hello Margret." Aurthur said happily.

"Here to pick up Fred? I think he's nearly packed. Just go on in, and I'll get the discharge papers ready." She replied, bending into a cluttered drawer.

"Thank you." Mr. Weasley made his way to room 374. The sight he saw made his heart swell with happiness. Fred and George were trying to quietly chase a little spark around the room.

"Come on, Fred! Get it!" George cried.

"I don't know how! Use your wand!" Fred replied. George stopped.

"Oh ya." he muttered, and me pulled out his wand and pointed it at it. "_T__emerarius!_"

The little spark flew into George's open hand and went out.

_So that's how you stop those things_, Thought Aurthur, _I'll have to remember that._

"Hi boys. Ready to go?" He said as he stepped into the room. Fred smiled at his dad.

"Yup, we are. All my stuff is packed. Even Evan!" He exclaimed. George smacked his forehead with his palm and Aurthur looked confused.

"Who's Evan?" He wondered.

"He's my pet worm. He lives in the acorn George gave me." He said, as if it wasn't odd that grown men kept pet worms in acorns.

"Okay, Well, let's get a move on. Are you sure you got every thing?" Aurthur asked. George nodded.

"We double checked." Aurthur nodded and turned back out the door, with Fred, George, and Fred's trunk in tow.

"Have you got those papers, Margret?" Aurthur asked the witch at the front counter. She handed a thick stack to him.

"Yup," She said. "You only have to fill out the first five pages. The other five are for us to fill out."

Margret then handed him a quill. Aurthur sat down in the lobby, and he took Fred's trunk with him. George and Fred were allowed to roam the hospital for a few minutes. Fred was looking happily around him until he suddenly gasped.

"I forgot something!" He hurried back into his room with George following. When George arrived, Fred was digging around in him pillow. He then removed a picture book from the pillow.

"Hermione gave it to me. _Guinness Book of World Record Explosives_." He read. "It's a muggle book." He said. He held up the book, showing the cover. It was plastered with various explosives. George grinned.

"Wow, sounds like our kind of book!" He exclaimed. Just then, the twins heard Aurthur calling for them.

"Fred, George! I'm done with the paper work! We can leave!" Fred and George jogged out of the room to meet their father.

"Sorry, Dad. I forgot something." Fred said, holding up the explosion decorated book. Mr. Weasley grimaced.

"How about we not show that book to your Mum." He asked, turning back to grab Fred's bags. The two red headed boys followed Aurthur out to the rusty teal car. Once the boot was opened, the bags were shoved in and the three slid into the seats up front. The car was started, and Aurthur drove all the way home, the muggle way.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started two new stories, finished one, and put another on pause. But, trust me, I'm not giving up! Also, I have to say, if you want to know the spells I made up, they are all in Latin, on Google Translate! Next chapter will be Fred at the Burrow, so keep an eye out! Also, going to be totally cliché and say, please review!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	5. Free At Last

**Free At Last**

"_Sorry, Dad. I forgot something." Fred said, holding up the explosion decorated book. Mr. Weasley grimaced._

"_How about we not show that book to your Mum." He asked, turning back to grab Fred's bags. The two red headed boys followed Aurthur out to the rusty teal car. Once the boot was opened, the bags were shoved in and the three slid into the seats up front. The car was started, and Aurthur drove all the way home, the muggle way._

The three red heads were nearly out of their seats with excitement as they made their way home. The passed ponds and towns, though Fred didn't see any of it, as he was imagining the home he had been longing for since he first woke up. What would it be like? How old was that picture George had showed him? Had it changed much from that time?

"Nearly there." Aurthur said as he smiled at his son. Fred's eyes became comically wide as he scanned the horizon for any shape of a house. George chuckled at the brother that sat in between him and his father.

And finally, with a pleasant gasp, _The Burrow_ slid into view.

Fred took in every thing, from the rooms that where haphazardly on top of each other, and most likely held up with magic, to the collection of rubber boots and fat chickens in the front. He could see the garden filled with weeds, and the little potato headed Gnomes as they snuck back into the hedge. He saw the four chimneys on the roof on the building, and in the attic, through a very small window, a mossy green Ghoul eye showed through. He took in the thicket of trees that George had told him was the only place they could play Quidditch without the muggle town seeing.

George scanned everything too, for he had not been here for more than a few hours for at least a year or so.

The threesome parked the car, and many other flaming heads of hair came dashing out from inside the house, also accompanied by a brunette, and blond, and black haired head, and a short, wobbly teal one. They practically flew into the car, dragging Fred out and covering every inch of his body in hugs and tearful kisses. Much gibberish could be heard, but most of it was along the lines of 'Fred!' and 'I'm so happy you're home!' and what not.

Aurthur grabbed Fred's luggage, and they all made their ways into the house, followed by Fred's group of admirers. It took some walking, as Harry's arm was slung around the red head's shoulders, Fred's arm was gripped by Molly, and his leg was being childishly held onto by Ginny, like when they were younger.

Once inside, they could smell sweet potatoes, pot roast, peas, rolls with butter, corn on the cob, and a bunch of other things that were Fred's favorite. He shooed a laughing Ginny off his legs, and pounced on the table.

"It's about time I get a decent meal. That hospital food is horrible!" He crowed. The table was soon surrounded by busy people. Fred was certain his plate was going to snap in half after he was done piling food he wanted on it.

He sat down to eat, Molly on his right, and Ginny on his left. George was on the other side of the table, but Fred was so caught up in his family that he didn't notice the several pees being flung at him. Finally, a little green pee hit him right in the side of head. It bounced off and landed on the table. It started to shimmer, and Fred picked it up, rolling the tiny vegetable around in his palm. Suddenly, the pee swelled until if burst and unfolded into a piece of paper.

"_Enjoying your fan club?_" It read. Fred grinned at George, who was discreetly holding his wand. George noticed him looking and Fred shrugged his shoulders. He then made a brushing motion on his arms. George immediately understood this as he was tired of being clinged to. George rolled his eyes.

"Dessert!" Molly called, producing a plate stacked his with lemon squares. They were also Fred's favorite, and George knew his mum had made them in the hope of something familiar awakening Fred's memory. George was slightly disappointed too, because a part of him had some hope that his twin would remember something when he came home. George wondered if he would every regain his memory, or if he would just have to learn it all again. But, he pushed that thought out of his head and graciously accepted a lemon bar.

~0~

The Weasley's, with the edition of a few, were crowded into the living room, telling stories. Fred was very focused on them, seated next to an amused George, with Teddy on his lap. The small boy had taken a liking to him right away, and had opted to change his hair into a fiery orange. The only other person he had done this for was his parents, Tonks and Remus, and Harry. Teddy had his attention turned to George from Fred's lap right now, because George kept charming the dragons on the younger boy's Pj's to fly around his round little stomach.

"Remember the time you guys drove the flying car to Harry's window to rescue him?" Ron asked, and Fred looked amazed.

"We have a flying car?" He asked increndously.

"_Had _a flying car. That was until these two dunder heads," Molly gestured to Ron and Harry. "Decided to fly it to the school. It landed in the Whomping Willow, and was beaten to smithereens. And then, it took off for the Forbidden Forest, never to be seen again. Honestly, I still don't know what you two were thinking..."

Fred laughed. "You guys really did that?" He asked a steadily turning red Harry and a Ron who had puffed his chest out impressively. They nodded. "Well done."

"How about that one time that you two got yourselves lost on broomsticks, and ended up at the police station in the next town over, and not being able to tell any of the muggle where you came from because they don't know there's a house back here. You two were five." Bill said, chuckling.

"Or when you charmed all the objects in my room to be spiders." Ron huffed angrily. Everyone laughed, Fred's rich joyful laugh bouncing all around the room.

"I hear you hate spiders, Ron. And that George and I were the one that made it that way." Fred asked, watching Ron roll his blue eyes.

"Ya, you were." He muttered.

"Or how about that time we got into the potions cabinet when we were two, mixed the wrong potions and turned Percy's hair neon green." George added, laughing at the reddening cheeks of Percy.

"_What?_" Molly cried. George immediately back peddled.

"Uhh- um, Maybe I was dreaming that. Yeah, I remember now. I dreamed that..." He tried to say.

"No you weren't dreaming. It was that time when Ron was born and they were at St. Mungo's for about five days and they left Charlie to baby sit, big mistake that was." Percy said.

Molly surprisingly laughed, and she walked over to where he twins sat. She plopped herself down in between them, and flung her arms around their shoulders.

"My boys." She crooned.

**I have the end for this story already, and I'm so excited to write it, but I have a bunch to fill in. So, I'm kinda sad, but, it's good for you guys because that means quicker updates!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	6. Night

**Night**

_Molly surprisingly laughed, and she walked over to where he twins sat. She plopped herself down in between them, and flung her arms around their shoulders._

"_My boys." She crooned._

It was around midnight when the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were still enjoining Fred's welcome home party. Harry and Ginny had put Teddy to bed a long time ago. The turquoise haired little boy seemed to have taken a very strong liking to Fred, and he clung to the ginger with his surprisingly strong chubby fingers all night.

That, however, was hours ago. Now, said twin's head was drooping on the, the love apparently smothering the life out of him, and making him extremely tired. His mother noticed his inability to support his head, and decided to take action.

"Come on, you two, up to bed." Molly ordered.

Fred and George stood up and stumbled their way to the stairs after saying good night to those who were still seated at the table. Smiling softly at the twins, Molly gave each of their bums a pat when they bounded up the stairs.

"Mum!" Cried George, flattening a hand over his bottom as though to protect it.

"Ya!" Fred said, imitating George. Molly's eyes watered, and she beamed at them before beckoning them forward. Hesitantly, they inched closer to their mother, exchanging suspicious looks with each other.

"I love you two, and all your shenanigans. Remember that." She whispered, and she kissed each freckled forehead and then pointed once again to the stairs.

"Love you too, Mum." The called simultaneously, and Molly positively burst into tears.

Off the fourth floor landing, was a single door. It was decorated in the letters 'F' and 'G', and the occasional scorch mark. George stopped outside this door, wiggled his eyebrows at Fred, and pushed the door open. Inside was the most glorious room Fred had ever seen.

The room gave off a heavy scent of gun powder, and in places, the rug was stained and soot covered. The walls were green, which went well with the matching, bright yellow bed spreads. A desk lamp stood in the corner, on the floor. In another corner, boxes were piled up, stamped with the same emblem of WWW. Last, but not least, a large window hung on the wall above a desk, that was directly across from door. It showed a glistening moon. Fred placed his acorn, with Evan inside, on the window sill.

"It's wonderful!" Fred crowed happily. George gave a crooked smile, and pointed to the door again.

"I'll be right back. Going to the bathroom, which is, by the way, down one landing, and the second door from the right." Fred nodded in understanding, and quickly went to rummaging in the boxes. George chuckled before leaving.

Fred, mean while, was having the time of his life. He found trick wands, and Extendable Ears, and Canary Creams. He popped one of those into his mouth, and laughed as he burst into feathers. While he molted, he couldn't help but feel as though he had done this before. A dejavu.

Fred went to the wardrobe. One door had a 'F' painted on it, while the other had a 'G'. Fred opened the 'F' side, and looked through the clothes. There were suits that had crazy patterns, bright tee shirts, and a few magenta robes with the WWW emblem again. In a drawer were PJ's, and Fred pulled out a pair of broomstick boxers, and a brown Zonko's tee shirt. He dressed in those, and sat on the bed closest to the window to wait for George.

A few minutes later, the door squeaked open, and Fred's partner in crime slipped through. His eyes seemed to dull a bit.

"You took a while." Fred stated, grinning at his brother.

"Ya, well...Ginny was in there, you how she is. Well actually you don't, but she takes forever." Said George.

It was actually a lie that Ginny was in the bathroom. George had just climbed up and down the steps a few times, hoping to give Fred some alone time. He hoped that maybe being by himself in his room would make him remember something.

Just then, George realized that Fred was in his PJ's, and he decided to do the same. George selected a matching Zonko's skirt, except in red, and a zigzag patterned pair of boxers. Slipping them on, he sat on the bed across from Fred's. They actually didn't know who's bed was who's. They swapped them ever few days or so, depending on the position of the irritatingly bright moonlight, or a crick in one's neck.

"So Fred, how do you like it here?" George asked. He felt a little prang of sadness when he realized he was asking his own brother this question, but it was wiped away by Fred's answer.

"I love it! Our Mum is the best cook ever! And Harry, he's really cool. I think I could get used to him! And Hermione, has she always been that pretty? You showed me a picture of her once, and she never looked like that." Fred said, smiling. George laughed.

"She started to look different in her 3rd year. She shrunk her big beaver teeth, and her hair calmed down a little." He said. His twin nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh. Hey George, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Fred asked.

"Well, we'll probably have to study some of those books that Darius guy gave us." George said, gesturing to a large pile on the desk under the window. He paused to think, "Or maybe we could de-gnome the garden, that would be an experience for you."

Fred chuckled. "What do the gnomes look like?"

"Well, they look like...potatoes. They look like potatoes, with mean little faces and stubby arms and legs. They're covered in dirt, and they have brown little fuzz as hair, and really sharp teeth. Take a look at the index finger on your right hand as proof." George said.

Fred did as he was told. True to George's words, there was a little crescent, the perfect size and shape to match a tiny set of teeth. Fred grinned.

"How do you get rid of them?" asked Fred.

"You have to pull them out of the weeds, and swing them around, and launch them right over the fence." George stood up, and did a lassoing motion in the air as example. "They don't stay over the fence for long. After they're done wobbling around and quite being dizzy, they walk right back into the garden. They're real stupid though. Once they know a de-gnoming's going on, they march right up to have a look."

Fred laughed.

"That sounds like fun." He said, settling back against his pillows. His freckled arms were folded back behind his head, and he stared at the ceiling, apparently deep in thought. George joined him.

Fred started to snuggle under his covers when George remembered something. He sat up, and pointed to the ceiling. His brother raised a ginger eyebrow at him, clearly confused, but very curious as to what he was going on about. To answer his question, George lent over, and pulled a thick stick from under the bed. Then he stood it upright, and thumped in three times on the ceiling.

"Good Night, Ginny!" He screamed. They heard muffled giggling.

"Night George, Night Fred!" She called back banging her heel on the floor in response.

"Ya, night guys!" Crowed a voice that sounded suspiciously like a certain raven haired, green eyed boy.

"Harry?" Fred yelled at the pale plaster ceiling. Then, they heard another giggle-this time Ginny-, a light slapping noise, and a "Harry, hush you idiot, they're not supposed to know!"

George looked at Fred, and Fred looked at George. A grin broke out on each other's faces, but they knew deep down that they were a slightly worried about what their little sister might be doing in her room-alone-in the company of a boy.

Shrugging, George once again wielded his stick. This time, he tapped it hard on the ground three times.

"Good Night, Percy!" George cried.

"I told you two to stop doing that! Now there's dust all over the place!" Percy yelled back. The twins laughed at their older brother.

"When do we listen?" George whispered to Fred. He shrugged his shoulders.

**I'm so sorry this story is going slow, but I promise I''l update soon! The next chapter is most likely going to be Fred's lessons, and some good ol' family bonding time! Please review!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	7. Dreams

**Dreams**

_Shrugging, George once again wielded his stick. This time, he tapped it hard on the ground three times._

"_Good Night, Percy!" George cried._

"_I told you two to stop doing that! Now there's dust all over the place!" Percy yelled back. The twins laughed at their older brother._

"_When do we listen?" George whispered to Fred. He shrugged his shoulders._

By eight o'clock a.m. Fred was up and dressed. His twin was still fast asleep, but Fred could not stand laying in his bed any longer. The reason for his distress was a dream he had during the night, and he had a very high suspision that he had seen the events of this dream before.

George, Harry, and Fred were playing Quidditch at Hogwarts. They had just won against Slytherin, and the green clad players were in a very foul mood. A boy George had said was called Draco Malfoy snorted.

"Save Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he crowed to Harry. "I've never seen a worse keeper...but then he was _born in a bin_...Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Harry didn't answer. He walked towards the rest of his cheering team mates, who were now landing. All of them were yelling and punching the air, all except Ron. He was down over by the goalposts, looking upset.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses. But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly — we wanted to sing about his mother, see-" Malfoy called again.

Angelina cast Draco a dirty look while Alicia and Katie congradulated Harry.

"We couldn't fit in useless loser either — for his father, you know-" The Slytherin yelled.

Fred and George realized who the blond haired boy was talking about and stiffened.

"Leave it," Angelina said, tugging on Fred by his arm. "Leave it Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost."

"-But you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" Malfoy continued, his pointed face sneering. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasley's hovel smells okay-"

By now, Harry had to take a hold of George. It was taking the combines efforts of Angelina, Alicia, and Katie to stop Fred from jumping on the laughing Malfoy. Harry looked for the help of Madam Hooch, who was reprimanding another Slytherin player however, and didn't hear Draco's insults to the Weasleys.

"-Or perhaps, you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-" Malfoy plowed on, his pale face screwed up in a smirk.

A second later, both George and Harry, who had been trying to restrain the red head, were flying at Malfoy. Harry, with no time to take out his wand, merely balled the fist with the Snitch curled in it, and sank it deep into Malfoy's stomach, George following his lead.

"Harry! Harry! George! NO!"

The two boys ignored the screaming, Malfoy's yells, George's swearing, and proceded to beat the no longer sneering Slytherin into a bloody pulp. They didn't care until he was thrown backwards by Madam Hooch's spell.

Next thing George, Harry and even Fred knew, they were banned from Quidditch and their broomsticks were confiscated by a hobbile, toad looking woman.

Fred was down stairs, sitting at the kitchen table. He had put toast in the toaster, and when it was done, coated it in butter and maramlade. Now that he was finished eating, he was left with his thoughts. He mulled the dream over in his head. Why did it seem so familiar? Had he seen it before, or was it his mind playing tricks on him?

At eight forty-five, Fred could wait no longer and hurried up the stairs to wake George. He felt that his twin would be able to solve everything. If this was a real event, since George was there in his dream, he would be able to tell Fred if it had actually happened.

When Fred approched George's bed, his twin made no signs of waking up. His hair was smashed into the pillow, and a steady drip of drool was coming from his mouth. _Maybe I should let him sleep_ Fred thought, _But then again, he had been asleep for nearly nine hours..._

"George..." Fred said, poking the sleeping red head in the arm. He barely moved, only let out a louder snore. "George." He tried again.

Nothing was happening. No opening of the eyes, and definatly no creasing of the drooling. If anything, it looked as though it had increased.

"George!" Fred yelled, sorry to have to resort to this method. His twin imidiently jolted awake, his ice blue eyes wide.

"What! I told you the Skrewts were locked in the girl's lavatory...oh, hi Fred." George said, yawning hugely. "What time is it?"

"Nearly nine." Fred told him, ripping back his twin's covers and shunting him from the bed.

"How long've you been up?"

"About forty-five minutes." Fred informed him.

"Figures. You were always the early bird..." George mused.

"Yes well that's not really why I was up this early." Fred started, braiding his fingers worriedly. Would his brother think he was a nutter? "Well, I had this dream last night, and I have this weird feeling that it might have actually happened in real life."

George sat up sraighter, eager to hear his brother. Could he be regaining his memory?

"Tell me then."

Fred told George all about his dream. He lingered on the details of the people inside it, on Draco's arogant voice and on the toad lady's evil personality. By the end of it, the red head was very worried, as George had not said a word the whole time. When he had finished completely, Fred's twin nodded.

"That did actually happen. Merlin, I forgot how much I hated that Umbrige woman-well Umbrige creature." George said thoughtfully.

"It actually happened?" Fred asked, a flush running to his cheeks.

"Yup." George replied, popping the 'P'. "Can you hand me a piece of paper, please? And a quill? They're in the drawer to your left in the desk behind you."

"Sure." Fred said, walking over to the desk and retriving the items. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a letter to St. Mungo's. They told me that if you had any changes in your memory, that I need to write them to tell them." George explained, gesturing to the paper infront of him.

_Dear Who Ever It May Concern,_

_My brother Fred Weasley, a pacient at this hospital, has been in a coma for a year and has recently woken up, only to discover that his memory had been lost. The people who had been taking care of him told me to report any changes in his memory. Well, he has just recovered a memory by seeing it through a dream. He dreamed last night that him and I have been banned from playing Quidditch after a fight, and it just so happens that that had actually happened._

_Best regaurds,_

_George Weasley_

He finished the letter, and tied it to the leg of Percy's owl, Hermes. Fred watched it fly off in the direction of St. Mungos.

**I know this one is short. I hope you liked it though. Thanks for reviewing, those of you who had, and it would be great to get somemore reviews! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


End file.
